Sweet Home Minnesota
by Digolgrin
Summary: I'll be completely honest with you-being out in Brazil is just making me homesick. I had to do SOMETHING to alleviate it, as hard as it was to get Tulio off the dang thing long enough to type it up and send it up to the States for publishing on FF...-Blu


A/N: Let's begin with some boring behind the scenes/disclaimer stuff. The day of writing, I was sitting in my Intro to Construction class, and I suddenly began to have thoughts about _Rio_. Y'know, the movie that _just might_ defeat Pixar at the Oscars next year, _not_ the city? While I haven't seen the movie myself, the adverts, not to mention how clever they were, made a frikkin' fan outta me. So, anyway, I'd been secretly singing Lynyrd Skynyrd's version of "Sweet Home Alabama" throughout some of the day, and connections began to be made with Blu, who, as you know, lived most of _his_ life up in Minnesota. I live in a state that borders it, and one of my friends at school moved into my hometown from there, so it felt a little close to home, if you ask me. That's... when I got the idea for this little poem. In 'verse, and on your screens, it's meant to be something Blu put down on a computer screen in good ol' Rio de Janiero as a sort of tribute to the Gopher State. (I mean, c'mon; _never_, _**ever**_forget where you came from.) Over on my side of the screen, it's a simple transpose job I put together to release during Labor Day weekend. I imagine a lot of folks (especially _you!_) will be up and surfing the web or playin' some Charlie Oscar Delta, so I set the objective of readying some content (including WMD and FWR chapters for you followers of mine!) for all y'all that day; this was part of it.

Anyway, I just want to say before we take off here (see what I did there?) that I _**DO NOT**_ own _Rio_ or the song I've transposed into this poem. _Rio_ belongs to Blue Sky Studios, "Sweet Home Alabama" belongs to Lynyrd Skynyrd, although the majority of the original band members are either dead or have left.

**Sweet Home Minnesota**

**by**

**Tyler Blu Gunderson**

_These turbines keep on turnin'_

_Carry me home to see my kin_

_Singin' songs about the Union_

_I miss ol' Minnie once again_

_(And I think it's a sin, yes)_

_Well, I heard Ms. Gunder sing about 'er_

_Well, I heard ol' Blu put her down (on a computer, that is)_

_Well, I hope this bird young will remember_

_Some Northern birds don't want him around anyhow!_

_Sweet Home Minnesota_

_Where the skies are Blue (Wait a minute...)_

_Sweet Home Minnesota_

_Oh, I'm comin' home to you_

_In Minneap' they love the gov'nr (Uh, hello?)_

_Now, we all did what we could do_

_Now, this Jewel of Brazil does not bother me_

_Does your conscience bother you?_

_(C'mon, tell the truth!)_

_Sweet Home Minnesota_

_Where the skies are Blue (Hold on... **Blue**?)_

_Sweet Home Minnesota_

_Oh, I'm comin' home to you_

_(Here I come, Minnesota!)_

_Now, Moose Lake has got the Smokers_

_They've been known to pick a song (or two!)_

_Oh, they used to get me off my tail so much_

_They picked me up when I felt blue_

_(Now how about that?)_

_Sweet Home Minnesota _

_Where the skies are Blue (Gotta be a coincidence...)_

_Sweet Home Minnesota_

_Oh, I'm comin' home to you_

_Sweet Home Minnesota_

_(Home sweet home!)_

_Where the skies are Blue_

_(And the governor's true... pffft!)_

_Sweet Home Minnesota_

_(Oh, yeah!)_

_Oh, I'm comin' home to you_

A/N: And that's all there was to it! I understand, this idea could not have come at a better time for me. Now, if there's anything else like this, _please_ let me know (although I will acknowledge right off the bat that Minneapolis ("Minneap'") is _not_ the capital of Minnesota. Rule of Cool was in play there.). No story prior to this, as this was just a simple idea/transpose job. So simple, in fact, I wrote it all in OpenOffice. (How's _that _for starters?) Thanks for reading, whether you're a member of the fandom of _Rio_, one of my fans, _or_ a random passerby that just so happened to spot this on the Rio section of this site, and I will possibly see you again reading some other piece of content I put up this weekend. Fare-thee-well for now!


End file.
